Gintama Fanfiction: Your Unpredictable Smile
by darktea13
Summary: Ketika Gintoki mengetahui suatu hal yang menyangkut soal hidup dan mati Hijikata. (Gintoki X Hijikata) [UPDATE CHAPTER 5 : END]
1. Your Unpredictable Smile

**Your Unpredictable Smile.**

 **(c) Chara by : Sorachi Hideaki**

 **(c) Fanfic by : darktea13**

 **Anime/manga : Gintama**

 **Pairing : Gintoki x Hijikata**

 **.**

Hujan.

Cukup deras.

Tetapi, meski hujan deras ataupun badai salju, Hijikata tidak akan melepaskan target yang ia incar selama sebulan. Sebuah mobil hitam berlaju cepat setelah sang pengemudi yang sebenarnya adalah seorang buronan yang ketahuan telah bertransaksi sebuah narkoba jenis baru. Semua barang bukti pun masih berada dalam mobil sang pelaku.

Hijikata berlari cepat mengejar targetnya itu, ia melupakan segala kemungkinan bahwa tidak mungkin ia dapat mengejarnya sendirian. Sambil terus berlari, ia menelepon markas Shinsengumi, tetapi tidak ada seorang pun yang menjawab.

Energi Hijikata lama kelamaan mulai habis, akhirnya dengan berat hati ia memutuskan untuk berhenti. Napasnya sangat tidak beraturan. Tidak ada wajah puas ataupun datar yang muncul di muka sang Komandan Iblis ini, yang ada hanyalah benci, kesal, dan amarah yang tergambar pada muka Hijikata. Tidak ada umpatan yang keluar dari mulut yang berbau rokok itu, amarahnya hanya ia simpan seorang diri.

Hijikata menatap langit yang sudah mulai gelap. Cukup lama ia mengejar sang pelaku, tetapi hasil yang ia dapat adalah nihil. Hijikata pun berjalan pelan tanpa kata-kata. Beberapa meter dari depannya, terdapat sebuah restoran udon yang cukup kecil. Cahaya remang-remang terpancar dari dalam ruangan.

 _Sejak sarapan tadi pagi, aku belum makan. Ya sudahlah, saatnya mengisi perut dahulu._

Batinnya.

Hijikata membuka pintu yang cukup lapuk oleh usia, lalu memilih kursi paling pojok yang berhadapan dengan kompor pegawai. Sejenak ia melihat menu yang ada, lalu ia pun memutuskan untuk memesan udon dan teh.

"Pak, ud—" ucapan Hijikata terputus.

"PAK, SAYA PESAN SAKE LAGI!" teriak seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari toilet restoran tersebut.

Refleks Hijikata memalingkan pandangannya kepada orang tersebut.

Seorang samurai, berambut perak serta kimono putih bermotif biru yang bagian lengan kanannya tidak rapih karena dibuat terbuka. Tatapan malas setelah mabuk tergambar pada mukanya yang kusut. Sakata Gintoki.

Hijikata langsung memasang wajah kesal. Baginya, hari ini adalah hari paling sialnya. Hijikata pun memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya, lalu memesan pesanan yang ia inginkan tadi.

"Lho, Hijikata-kun?" Gintoki duduk di sebelah kursi Hijikata.

"Pergi sana, aku sedang tidak _mood_ melihat mukamu yang menyebalkan itu," Hijikata memasang wajah acuh.

"Oi-oi, aku kan hanya bertanya baik-baik. Dasar, pantas saja kau tidak memiliki teman," Gintoki berkata cukup keras.

"HAH? Aku bisa berteman dengan siapa saja, tetapi tidak denganMU." Hijikata terpancing oleh omongan Gintoki. "Pergi sana!"

"Hei, aku daritadi memang sudah duduk di sini, ya. Aku tadi hanya ke kamar mandi," ucap Gintoki sambil menunjuk mangkuk kotor serta gelas yang setengah berisikan sake.

Hijikata hanya menghela napas.

"Ini pesanan Anda," pegawai restoran memberikan pesanan Hijikata.

"Terima kasih,"

Hijikata langsung memakan udon dengan lahap hingga habis karena sejak sarapan ia belum memakan apapun. Lalu ia meneguk tehnya.

Gintoki yang setengah mabuk hanya memperhatikan Hijikata yang memakan udon dengan rakus. Terlihat bahwa ia sedang sangat kelaparan.

"Oi, kau hanya minum teh?" tanya Gintoki

Hijikata menatapnya sinis sambil mengangguk.

"Mau sake?" Gintoki menunjuk bekas sake yang tinggal setengah yang tadi ia minum.

Hijikata menatapnya dengan jijik. "Tidak usah. Lagi pula aku sedang tidak _mood_ untuk minum, apalagi bekasmu,"

Pegawai restoran memberikan pesanan sake yang tadi Gintoki pesan.

"Tunggu, kau pikir aku akan memberikan bekas sake ku tadi padamu? Tentu saja yang baru, dasar jorok." Gintoki mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.

Hijikata malu karena salah mengira, lalu ia pun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak bermaksud—"

Tiba-tiba, Gintoki memegang rahang Hijikata sambil menekannya dengan cukup keras dengan tangan kanannya, sehingga mulut Hijikata terbuka cukup lebar. Gintoki langsung meminumkan sake yang setengah gelasnya itu dengan menuangkannya kedalam mulut Hijikata hingga habis.

Hijikata langsung menelan sake tersebut.

"Oi, apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!" teriak Hijikata.

"Hm? Ku pikir kau lebih suka bila kau meminum bekas sakeku," Gintoki menjawab dengan enteng sambil menggoda Hijikata,"Atau apa? Yang biasanya diucapkan orang lain itu.. _ciuman tidak langsung_?"

Pipi Hijikata memerah, Gintoki langsung menyadari itu.

"Eh? Aku bercanda, kok. Apa kau menganggapnya itu seri..us?" Gintoki memasang wajah paniknya, ia salah tingkah.

Hijikata menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya, lalu memalingkan pandangannya. "Tentu saja tidak,"

Gintoki yang melihat _pemandangan_ tersebut sontak kaget. Tiba- tiba, jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat. Ia menyipitkan pandangannya sambil tersenyum.

 _Haha, lucunya._

Gintoki memukul meja, lalu berkata,"Ya sudah! Karena kau sudah minum, ayo kita minum-minum saja!"

Hijikata memasang raut wajah bingung. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu,

Ia menikmatinya.

.

Pukul 11 malam, si rambut perak dan rambut hijau baru keluar dari dalam restauran tersebut dengan keadaan mabuk. Mereka saling merangkul pundak sambil berjalan tak beraturan.

"Hijikata.. _hik_ –kun, tadi sebelum aku kemari, aku melihatmu mengejar _hik_ sebuah mobil," ucap Gintoki.

"Ah.. tadi aku mengejar seorang _hik_ buronan narkoba, tapi tidak dapat ku tangkap," jawab Hijikata.

"Kau masih kesal, ya?" tanya Gintoki.

"Tentu saja, bodoh!" Hijikata makin kesal.

Gintoki tersenyum, "maka berteriaklah,"

Hijikata tidak mengerti. "Memalukan."

"Kalau kau kesal, teriaklah!" Gintoki memaksa.

"Ti—"

"TERIAKLAH!" ucap Gintoki makin keras. Hijikata terdiam.

Hijikata menarik napas.

"BURONAN SIALAN, AKU PASTI AKAN MENANGKAPMU! LIHAT SAJA NANTI!" teriak Hijikata keras.

Hijikata mengatur nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan. Ia kaget.

"lho? Rasanya... lega," ucap Hijikata.

Gintoki tersenyum hingga giginya nampak. "Ya kan?"

Mata Hijikata terbelalak melihat wajah Gintoki.

 _Manis._ Batinnya.

Hijikata menutup setengah matanya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Ya.. kali ini kau benar.."

.

.

Hijikata terbangun, ia melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Hijikata memegang kepalanya.

 _Sial.. kepalaku sakit._

Hijikata berjalan ke toilet Shinsengumi lalu membasuh wajahnya dengan air.

 _Tadi malam.. aku tak ingat banyak. Aku hanya minum sake bersama orang itu lalu pulang, kan?_

Hijikata berjalan kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengganti bajunya dengan seragam Shinsengumi. Tiba-tiba, ia terhenti.

Wajah Gintoki yang sedang tersenyum manis itu tiba-tiba muncul di pikirannya.

 _Ah... si sialan itu.._

"Hijikata-san," dari belakang, terdengan suara Okita Sougo.

Hijikata langsung menoleh pada sumber suara tersebut.

"Tadi malam, kenapa kau tidak ikut rapat Shinsengumi?" tanya Sougo.

Hijikata terkejut. Ia sangat lupa bahwa semalam adalah jadwal untuk rapat, bukannya ikut rapat, ia malah sednag bermabuk-mabukan dengan seseorang yang ia amat sangat benci itu.

"Y-ya, semalam aku sedang mengejar buronan narkoba itu," jawab Hijikata setengah berbohong. "Ngomong-ngomong apa ada yang memberitahu alasan aku tidak dapat ikut rapat?"

"Oh, buronan itu. Alasan? Oh, itu aku," ucap Sougo,"Aku mengatakan kalau Hijikata-san sudah mati, sih. Dan setelah itu, semua langsung merayakannya,"

Hijikata memasang wajah kesalnya, lalu kembali berjalan.

"Oh iya, Hijikata-san! Berdasarkan hasil rapat semalam, nanti siang kita semua akan ke kota sebelah untuk mengincar para penyelundup senjata ilegal," jelas Sougo yang telah Hijikata tinggal.

"Siang ini? Oh.. ok," jawab Hijikata singkat.

Kondo Isao melihat Hijikata yang masih mengenakan kimono hijaunya, lalu menyapanya.

"Toshi, tumben-tumbennya kau masih belum berganti seragam? Setelah ini akan ada patroli pagi, jadi segeralah,"

Hijikata hanya mengangguk.

.

.

"Jangan,"

Hijikata terkejut melihat si perak itu tiba-tiba muncul dari gang sempit ketika Hijikata sedang berpatroli pagi.

"Apanya?" Hijikata bingung dengan perkataan Gintoki.

"Jangan pergi ke kota sebelah," jawabnya.

Hijikata mengerutkan kedua alisnya,"Apa maksudmu? Ini tugas, bodoh. Dan kau bukan atasanku yang berhak untuk mengaturku,"

Gintoki terdiam sejenak.

"Kalau aku memberi tahu alasannya, kau pasti takkna percaya," ucap Gintoki dengan nada seriusnya.

Hijikata menghela napas. "Yorozuya, jangan main-main,"

Gintoki melangkah satu langkah ke hadapan hijikata, lalu membisikkan sebuah kalimat.

Hijikata diam membeku mendengar bisikan Gintoki. Entah itu benar ataupun bohong. Tetapi dari raut wajah dan suara Gintoki, ia terlihat sangat serius.

" _Kau akan mati_ ,"

Hijikata langsung menarik kerah baju Gintoki, mencengkramnya lalu mengangkatnya sambil bertanya,"Apa maksudmu? Kau tahu dari mana?!"

Hijikata melepas cengkramannya sambil menyetabilkan emosi kebingungannya.

Gintoki menyipitkan matanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kau bisa mengambil salah satu keputusan. Yang pertama, kau tidak ikut ke kota sebelah,"

Hijikata melebarkan matanya, memelototi Gintoki.

"Yang kedua?"

Gintoki terdiam sejenak, lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Yang kedua, aku ikut bersamamu,"

-TBC- ;)

/ Vote, **REVIEW** , dan Share sangat membantu! / see you next chapter~ :DD


	2. Your Arbitrarily Movement

**Your Arbitrarily Movement.**

 **(c) Chara by : Sorachi Hideaki**

 **(c) Fanfic by : darktea13**

 **Anime/manga : Gintama**

 **Pairing : Gintoki x Hijikata**

 **Warning ! ada sesuatu yang sesuatu di dalam cerita ini :c jangan bayangin ntar dosa /tidakberkaca**

 **.**

"Kau bisa mengambil salah satu keputusan. Yang pertama, kau tidak ikut ke kota sebelah,"

Hijikata melebarkan matanya, memelototi Gintoki.

"Yang kedua?"

Gintoki terdiam sejenak, lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Yang kedua, aku ikut bersamamu,"

Angin musim panas menerpa rambut Hijikata. Tatapannya terlihat ragu. Ragu. Ragu untuk memercayai si bodoh itu atau mengabaikannya. Untuk apa ia memercayainya, sedangkan sosok perak itu bukan orang yang terpercaya baginya, malah sebaliknya.

Tapi mengapa, ada rasa sedikit percaya di antara rasa ketidakpercayanya? Si perak itu tidak memiliki bukti yang jelas dan tiba-tiba saja meminta Hijikata untuk undur diri dari tugasnya, ataupun mengikutinya. Untuk apa? Apa yang ia rencanakan? Atau... apa yang sebenarnya ia ketahui?

Hijikata menatap mata Gintoki dengan jelas. Membulatkan jawaban atas pilihan konyol yang telah terlontarkan dari mulut si penyuka manisan itu.

"Yoruzuya," Hijikata remas tangan kirinya, seakan telah memilih keputusan yang tepat. "Mau dalam keadaan apapun, aku tidak akan melewatkan tugasku,"

Terlihat dari wajah Gintoki, sepertinya ia sudah memprediksikan jawaban Hijikata.

"Berarti, kau sudah tahu aku akan bagaimana, kan?" Gintoki memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam kimono putihnya yang bagian kanannya ia lepas.

Hijikata mengambil langkahnya untuk berjalan melewati Gintoki, seolah tidak peduli.

"Terserah. Tapi pergilah sendiri, jangan ikut campur dengan tugasku,"

.

.

Pukul 12 siang.

Matahari bersinar begitu terik pada siang itu. Musim panas yang terlalu cerah, hingga membuat orang-orang enggan untuk melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan ruangan beratap mereka. Kecuali para Shinsengumi yang dengan biasa berjalan di bawah terkaan sinar matahari tersebut, seakan telah terbiasa dengan api neraka dan menganggap hal tersebut ringan. Mereka siap bertugas.

Shinsengumi segera menaiki mobil yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke kota sebelah, tempat di mana penyelundupan senjata illegal yang berasal dari Edo sedang bertransaksi.

Sekitar 2 jam untuk menempuh Edo ke kota sebelah karena adanya banyak faktor kendala. Tetapi mereka tidak seberapa memedulikan lama perjalanan, karena proses transaksinya pada malam hari. Mereka sengaja pergi ke kota sebelah pada siang hari, tentu karena mereka pasti akan menginstevigasi dulu hingga akar-akar kelompok penyelundup tersebut.

Kebetulan, ketika Hijikata sedang menyamar menjadi penduduk biasa dengan kimono hijaunya, ia melihat sesosok kimono putih bermotif biru di pinggirannya yang sangat ia kenali itu, memasuki sebuah _pachinko_.

Hijikata hanya menghela napas dengan kesal.

Sebenarnya, apa tujuannya ia ke kota sebelah hanya untuk bermain _pachinko_?

Samurai miskin, memang.

Yang kerjaannya hanya menghamburkan uangnya untuk kesenangan sementara, dan juga kesenangan yang tidak pasti.

.

Pukul 10 malam.

Beberapa anggota Shinsengumi telah bersembunyi di dekat pelabuhan, sedangkan yang lain berpura-pura menjadi warga biasa yang sedang memancing, mengobrol, dan lainnya.

Yamazaki mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Hei, apa benar seperti ini? Mengapa transaksi senjata ilegal di tempat seperti ini? Dan mengapa beberapa anggota berpura-pura menjadi warna biasa? Bukannya itu hanya akan membuat mereka untuk berpindah lokasi?" tanyanya panjang lebar.

Hijikata yang mendengar pertanyaan Yamazaki hanya diam, tidak _mood_ untuk menjawab. Karena di rapat tadi sudah mereka bahas.

Kondo- _san_ yang melihat tingkat mereka berdua, hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala lalu menjawab pertanyaan Yamazaki,"Informasi yang ku dengar, mereka sengaja di tempat yang tidak terlalu sepi seperti sekarang ini. Karena, jika terlalu sepi mereka juga akan lebih waspada bila ada polisi seperti kita yang sedang bersembunyi,"

Dari kejauhan, terlihat kapal yang berisikan oknum-oknum yang siap untuk bertransaksi senjata ilegal telah tiba. Di depan kapal tersebut terlihat beberapa orang telah menyambut kedatangan mereka dan mengeluarkan senjata.

Hijikata tersenyum kecil, lalu termenung sejenak. Memikirkan perkataan Gintoki yang membuatnya makin meremehkan peringatan si keriting perak itu.

Tidak mungkin ia akan mati. Toh ini hanya kasus biasa, tidak lebih dari itu. Hijikata berharap kasus ini segera selesai dan ia dapat beristirahat, lalu segera menemui boss Yorozuya itu dan mengatakan bahwa ucapannya sangat tidak logis dan salah besar.

Ia sangat ingin membanggakan hal itu, menunjukkan bahwa Gintoki hanya beromong kosong.

Kondo- _san_ , Hijikata, dan Sougo segera melakukan strategi mereka, yaitu mengunci pergerakan mereka lalu menangkapnya.

Cukup simpel.

Ketika mereka melangkahkan kaki mereka untuk keluar,

tiba-tiba saja terdengar ledakan dari belakang mereka.

Mereka bertiga refleks mengarahkan kepala mereka kepada sumber suara yang cukup besar itu.

Terlihat sebuah mobil terbakar dahsyat di dekat mereka, dan dari atas gedung terdapat seseorang yang telah menembak mobil itu hingga meledak. Wajah mereka bertiga terkena beberapa partikel mobil tersebut yang cukup membuat wajah mereka terlihat berdarah-darah, terutama Hijikata yang jaraknya lebih dekat dari mobil tersebut.

Mereka langsung berlari ke tempat anggota lain sambil mengumumkan kepada anggota lain bahwa ada pergantian rencana.

Dari atas gedung, banyak penembak yang menggunakan senjata ilegal tersebut untuk menghabisi para Shinsengumi.

Hijikata sedikit _shock_ akibat ledakan yang secara tiba-tiba itu. Ia berlari berpencar dari Kondo- _san_ dan Sougo untuk mencari seseorang yang bertanggung jawab atas memulai semua kejadian ini.

 _Sial. Sial. Sial._

Hanya itu yang dapat dipikirkan oleh sang wakil komandan ini. Pikirannya kacau.

Dan, entah mengapa ia juga langsung menghubungkan kejadian rumit ini dengan perkataan orang yang paling ia benci itu.

 _Apa ia tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ini hanya kasus transaksi penyelundupan senjata, kan?_

Hijikata berlari melewati jalanan dan jembatan untuk segera ke arah kapal tersebut dan melawan sang atasan proses transaksi tersebut. Tetapi, jaraknya masih terlalu jauh.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan menarik lengan Hijikata dengan kuat hingga membuatnya tertarik oleh tarikan itu, membuatnya kini berada di bawah terowongan jembatan tersebut.

Hijikata memfokuskan pandangannya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Kini di depannya terdapat si rambut keriting perak, dengan tatapannya yang serius, Gintoki yang menyadari Hijikata akan memarahinya langsung mengangkat jari telunjuknya ke depan mulut Hijikata. Yang menandakan untuk menyuruhnya diam.

"Kau targetnya,"

Kalimat pembuka yang terasa ganjil, tetapi singkat dan jelas. Tapi, maknanya masih belum dapat ditangkap oleh sang wakil komandan Shinsengumi tersebut.

Hijikata mengernyitkan alis. Mengisyaratkan bahwa ia masih tak paham.

Gintoki maju selangkah ke hadapan Hijikata.

"Mereka memanfaatkan penyelidikan kalian sebagai umpan agar kalian ke sini. Sebenarnya, tujuan mereka bukan untuk bertransaksi senjata ilegal. Tetapi membunuhmu,"

Hijikata langsung menolak ucapan Gintoki,"Kenapa harus aku? Kalau secara logika, mereka pasti harusnya membunuh Kondo- _san_ sebagai atasan Shinsengumi, kan? Tapi mengapa aku?"

"Jika kau mati, bagi mereka kau akan berpengaruh di Shinsengumi. Kehilangan orang yang sangat tegas dan dapat diandalkan, justru dapat menghancurkan suatu perkumpulan," jelas Gintoki.

Hijikata sengaja untuk terdiam sejenak, lalu tatapan iblisnya ia tampakkan kepada Gintoki.

"Oi, dari mana kau mendapatkan informasi itu?" tanyanya dengan tegas,"Apa jangan-jangan kau... juga termasu—"

Gintoki langsung meng- _kabe-don_ Hijikata dengan tangan kirinya. Tatapannya menatap ke bawah.

"Hei, maniak mayo," Gintoki menatap Hijikata lebih dekat, dengan senyuman setannya,"Kalau memang iya, memangnya kenapa?"

 _Shock._

Hijikata _shock_. Ia berhadapan dengan salah satu musuhnya. Dengan tangannya yang gemetaran, ia memegang sarung _katananya_ yang berada di sebelah kiri pinggangnya.

Gintoki langsung meraih tangan Hijikata yang hendak mengeluarkan _katana_ -nya.

"Bercanda. Bodoh. Kalaupun aku musuhmu, sudah kutebas kepalamu sejak awal kita bertemu. Dan untuk apa aku menceritakan semua itu kepadamu jika aku ini musuhmu?" Gintoki tampak kesal karena Hijikata nampaknya tak memercayai dirinya.

"Lagi pula, aku mendapatkan informasinya dari salah satu klienku, ia berkata sedikit soal rencana itu karena teman lamanya adalah salah satu di antara kelompok itu. Dan aku tadi siang juga ikut mencari informasi yang lebih dalam," Jelas Gintoki.

Hijikata masih tak dapat memercayai ucapan Gintoki, dari raut wajahnya pun sudah tampak.

"Lalu mengapa kau tak mengatakannya langsung kepada Kondo- _san_? Kita dapat mencegah kejadian ini jika kau mengatakannya!" Hijikata berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Gintoki.

Gintoki tampak bosan dengan pertanyaan Hijikata yang tak habis-habis, sungguh keras kepala. Tetapi ia masih berusaha untuk menjelaskannya.

"Kalau aku mencegah kejadian ini, tak akan ada yang berubah. Yang ada hanyalah pengunduran waktu. Nyawamu akan selalu dalam bahaya setiap saat, kau akan selalu dikelilingi oleh kecemasan. Apa bedanya?"

Hijikata kini tak dapat melawan ucapan Gintoki. Ucapan Gintoki cukup benar baginya. Tindakan Shinsengumi saja yang mungkin terlalu terburu-buru.

Untuk terakhir kalinya menanyakan jawaban yang rumit, Hijikata pun menanyakan pertanyaan terakhir.

"Mengapa kau rela mengorbankan waktu ataupun juga nyawamu hanya untukku? Apa urusanmu di sini?"

Gintoki menghela napas. Lelah dengan pertanyaan Hijikata yang bagaikan hujan yang deras pada musim penghujan.

"Sudah terlihat jelas, kan? Aku hanya..."

Gintoki langsung memegang pipi hingga dagu Hijikata dengan tangan kanannya, mengusapnya sejenak yang membuat Hijikata kaget. Gintoki langsung mencium bibir Hijikata dengan pelan dan lembut, lalu menjilati bibirnya sejenak, berusaha untuk membuka mulut Hijikata yang bagaikan terkunci oleh jahitan benang. Yang tentu saja pada akhirnya bibir itu terbuka pelan. Sekarang ini, Hijikata bisa saja langsung mengeluarkan _katana_ nya dari sarungnya tersebut lalu menebas si pemilik kimono putih bermotif itu karena sikap mesum atau dapat dikatanya pelecehan tersebut, tetapi entah mengapa.. untuk kali ini, Hijikata ingin menikmatinya untuk sebentar saja. Lidah Gintoki yang masuk ke dalam mulut Hijikata terasa nyaman dan hangat baginya.

Pikirannya yang awalnya penuh perhitungan, logika, dan penentuan dalam taktik penangkapan sang oknum transaksi senjata ilegal pun entah mengapa hilang dalam sekejap. ia pikirkan pun juga hanya satu, yaitu kenikmatan dalam beradu lidah yang tengah berlangsung dalam mulut Hijikata. Kedua jantung pria tersebut saling berdegup dengan cepat yang disebabkan oleh ciuman tersebut.

Gintoki melepas ciuman mereka dengan pelan, setetes air liur yang saling berhubungan di antara mulut mereka masih terlihat menggantung. Hijikata mengatur pernapasannya, pipinya sangat memerah akibat apa yang telah mereka lakukan tadi.

"...ada kepentingan pribadi dengan seseorang yang ada tepat di depanku," jawab Gintoki sambil tersenyum nakal.

Hijikata sedikit tercengang dengan jawaban Gintoki, dan tentunya dengan apa yang telah mereka lakukan barusan. Jantungnya masih berdetak dengan cepat.

Gintoki yang menyadari betapa canggungnya pada saat itu, langsung memutuskan rencananya."H-Hijikata- _kun_.. lebih baik kita segera ke anggota Shinsengumi yang lain untuk mengganti rencana, ok?"

Gintoki langsung mengarahkan Hijikata untuk segera keluar dari balik terowongan tersebut.

...

Tiba-tiba, terdengar tembakan yang sangat keras dari atas jembatan yang mengakibatkan jembatan itu roboh. Tampaknya, seseorang telah mem _bazooka_ jembatan itu untuk membunuh Hijikata.

Hijikata yang masih berada di pinggir bawah jembatan tersebut, tertimpa oleh partikel-partikel jembatan yang hancur.

Apa yang terakhir ia tangkap dengan matanya pada kejadian itu,

Adalah beberapa bagian-bagian jembatan yang jatuh menerpa Hijikata.

Setelah itu,

Semua gelap.

Semua itu, sangat terlalu cepat.

-TBC- ;))

/Vote, **REVIEW** , follow, dan Share akan selalu memotivasi saya untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini! :)) see you next chapter guys ! /

Comment from author : hayolo makanya jangan mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan untuk ciuman.. hayolo kena karma /HUS


	3. Your Comfortable Attention

**Your Comfortable Attention.**

 **(c) Chara by : Sorachi Hideaki**

 **(c) Fanfic by : darktea13**

 **Anime/manga : Gintama**

 **Pairing : Gintoki x Hijikata**

.

Apa yang terakhir ia tangkap dengan matanya pada kejadian itu,

Adalah beberapa bagian-bagian jembatan yang jatuh menerpa Hijikata.

Setelah itu,

Semua gelap.

Semua itu, sangat terlalu cepat.

.

.

.

Hijikata terbangun. Tetapi anehnya, sekelilingnya gelap gulita. Hijikata terduduk, benar-benar gelap di sekelilingnya, tak ada apa-apa yang membuatnya sedikit takut.

 _Mimpi, ya.._

Tangan kirinya terasa sungguh sakit dan seperti ada yang menahan. Sedangkan tangan kanannya tidak. Dan juga, kepalanya sangat sakit tak karu-karuan. Dengan keadaannya yang seperti itu, Hijikata mengingat-ingat apa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya.

 _Ah... insiden besar itu..._

Hijikata bergumam.

Setelah menyadari apa yang telah terjadi, Hijikata langsung terkaget dan berusaha untuk bangkit, tetapi tak bisa.

 _"Kondo-san?! Bagaimana nasib Shinsengumi?! Oi! Apa ada seseorang di sini?!" teriak Hijikata dengan keras._

 _"Siapa pun, tolong!"_

 _"Shinsengumi dalam bahaya!"_

Tidak peduli seberapa banyak Hijikata teriak dengan begitu lantang hingga kerongkongannya sakit, tak ada balasan. Yang ada hanya sekelilingnya yang hitam.

 _"Ayolah jangan bercanda, mengapa ini gelap sekali? Cepat hidupkan lampu pada ruangan ini!"_

 _"Apa ini adalah suatu kejutan, huh? Jangan bercanda! Ini bukan waktunya untuk acara yang seperti itu!"_

 _"Siapa pun..."_

Hijikata mengeluarkan air matanya hingga membuat kedua pipinya basah. Entah mengapa, matanya terasa sungguh sakit, tetapi ia tak mempedulikan hal itu.

"Hijikata- _san_ ,"

Sebuah suara asing yang memberi secarik harapan kepada Hijikata yang mentalnya sedari tadi sedang terombang-ambing bagaikan sebuah kapal kecil di tengah samudra luas yang ganas.

"Tenangkan dirimu," ucapnya.

"Ini di mana? Kau siapa? Bagaimana dengan anggota Shinsengumi yang lain? Apa yang terjadi dalam insiden itu? Mengapa di sini gelap sekali? Dimana... Yorozuya?" mulut Hijikata bak air terjun yang tak dapat berhenti menanyakan banyak pertanyaan yang tak dapat berhenti kecuali bila pertanyaannya telah habis itu.

Seseorang itu terdiam beberapa detik, mengisyaratkan Hijikata untuk tenang.

"Baik Hijikata- _san_. Saya akan menjawab pertanyaan Anda yang akan menjelaskan semua ini,"

Hijikata mengangguk, yang sepertinya tak dapat dilihat oleh sang lawan bicara karena gelap.

"Tolong jelaskan semuanya!" ucap Hijikata dengan tegas.

"Kau..."

Hijikata sangat antusias menunggu ucapan selanjutnya. Tangan kanannya ia kepalkan sekuat tenaga akibat rasa penasarannya yang menghantuinya sedari tadi.

"...buta permanen."

Hijikata terdiam cukup lama. Pikirannya kacau balau ketika mendengar jawaban tersebut. Mulutnya serasa tercekat sehingga ia tak dapat berkata apapun. Hanya hening dan kesunyian yang terasa. Hijikata mengatur pernafasannya sejenak. Tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin akibat _shock_ yang ia alami sedari tadi.

 _Ini tidak masuk akal._

"Ha... haha. Tidak mungkin, kan..?" Hijikata tak mau menerima kenyataan. Ini gila. Wakil Komandan Shinsengumi yang ganas bagaikan iblis kini hanya menjadi seseorang yang tak dapat melihat apapun. Gelap. Mana bisa ia menangkap penjahat? Mana bisa ia melanjutkan aksi investigasinya? Mana bisa... ia melihat wajah _orang itu_ lagi...

"Saya doktermu, kau sedang berada di rumah sakit. lima yang lalu kau tertimbun beberapa bagian jembatan, setelah di periksa ternyata ada partikel-partikel besi kecil yang masuk ke dalam kedua matamu yang menembus kornea yang mengakibatkan infeksi yang cukup parah pada korneamu itu. Jika kau ingin melihat dunia lagi, carilah orang yang mau mendonorkan matanya. Tapi itu cukup susah pada zaman sekarang," jelasnya dengan cukup detail.

Hijikata begitu _shock_ mendengar tiap kata yang diucapkan oleh sang dokter.

Bohong.

Ini bohong... kan?

"J-jangan bercanda.. tapi tadi aku sempat me-menangis, tahu?" Hijikata menyela.

Sang dokter hanya menatapinya sejenak, lalu menjawabnya.

"Tentu kau masih dapat mengeluarkan air mata, karena kelenjar air matamu masih berfungsi dan baik-baik saja,"

Hijikata tak dapat bertanya lagi. Fakta yang menjadi tekanan batin bagi Hijikata tengah menggerogoti mentalnya yang bagaikan perisai baja kini hanya seperti secarik kertas yang basah.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang sedang memasuki ruangan dan sebuah pintu yang terbuka bersamaan.

Sakata Gintoki memasuki ruangan dengan kedua tangannya yang penuh akan kresek minimarket yang berisikan puding yang hendak ia makan nanti. Matanya yang berwarna merah membelalak melihat keajaiban yang ia saksikan ketika memasuki kamar yang dihuni oleh Hijikata selama lima hari itu.

"Hijikata...- _kun_?"

Hijikata yang mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenali itu langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Yang tampak di pengelihatan Hijikata tentunya hanyalah warna hitam tanpa ujung. Tetapi entah mengapa, terdapat rasa cukup lega di dalam hatinya.

Sang dokter membisikkan sebuah kalimat di telinga kanan Hijikata.

"Dia menunggumu di sini setiap hari, 2 hari pertama ia menunggumu tanpa tidur walau kaki kanannya terluka dan butuh istirahat,"

Lalu, sang dokter pun berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Yorozuya.." Hijikata berkata lirih.

Gintoki mendekati kasur Hijikata, terdiam sejenak.

"Kenyataan ini.. cukup—" ucapan Hijikata terputus karena tiba-tiba Gintoki mengusap dahi Hijikata dengan lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa.. semua akan baik-baik saja," Gintoki mengembangkan senyum tipisnya sambil berkata dengan pelan, berusaha menghibur Hijikata.

Hijikata tak melanjutkan kalimatnya barusan. Ia tampak kelelahan akibat kejutan yang terlalu mendadak hari ini.

 _Ah... biasanya pada waktu seperti ini, setelah ia mengatakan sesuatu yang sedikit menenangkan diriku, ia pasti akan tersenyum._

 _Senyuman yang manis seperti madu bunga heather.._

.

.

Enam hari sejak Hijikata bangun berlalu dengan cepat. Bulan sedang bersinar dengan terang di langit sana. Tampak Hijikata menggunakan kursi roda yang didorong oleh Gintoki karena ia kurang tahu lokasi rumah sakit ini, daripada ia berjalan yang membuatnya tertabrak-tabrak. Tangan kiri Hijikata yang terluka kini sudah dapat ia gerakkan. Area matanya masih tertutupi oleh perban putih. Pengelihatannya pun tidak berubah. Gelap. Yang akhir-akhir ini Hijikata telah terbiasa dibuatnya.

Sedangkan kaki kanan Gintoki, sudah sembuh beberapa hari yang lalu dan dapat digunakan untuk berjalan dengan normal.

Shinsengumi masih selamat, sehari setelah Hijikata terbangun, para anggota Shinsengumi menjenguk Hijikata untuk sesaat dan kembali bertugas untuk melanjutkan penyelidikan organisasi yang telah menipu mereka yang mengakibatkan insiden besar tersebut terjadi.

"Yorozuya," Hijikata memecah keheningan.

"Hm?"

"...toilet,"

Gintoki tampak mengiyakan ucapan Hijikata, lalu membawanya ke toilet laki-laki yang berada di ujung ruangan yang tidak ada siapapun di sana.

"Oi, kau sudah berhari-hari di sini dan tahu caranya, kan? Aku akan menunggumu di dekat wastafel," ucap Gintoki malas.

Hijikata memukul lengan Gintoki dengan cukup keras. "Tentu saja, bodoh!" lalu berjalan dengan memegangi tembok dan masuk ke dalam salah satu toilet.

Setelah ia menyelesaikan urusannya di toilet, ia keluar kamar mandi lalu mencuci kedua tangannya di wastafel. Gintoki yang ada di sampingnya tampak memerhatikan Hijikata.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" tanya Hijikata dengan ketus.

"Eh? Tidak, kok. Tunggu, tahu dari mana aku sedang menatapmu?" Gintoki salah tingkah.

Hijikata mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Hanya firasat yang kebetulan benar,"

"Ohh, begitu."

Hijikata menghela nafas. "Hei, mau sampai kapan kita ada di rumah sakit ini terus? Kau sudah sembuh, kan?"

"Besok malam, Shinsengumi akan datang menjengukmu lagi," Gintoki tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Hijikata, tetapi langsung memberitahu tentang besok.

Hijikata hanya menggumam sejenak, lalu terdiam.

"Sudah, kan? Ayo kembali ke kamarmu, sudah cukup malam," Gintoki menarik tangan Hijikata untuk keluar dari toilet laki-laki, lalu mendudukkannya di kursi rodanya.

Setelah itu, Gintoki mendorong kursi roda tersebut hingga masuk ke kamar Hijikata yang berada di lantai empat.

Gintoki berusaha mengangkat tubuh Hijikata ke atas tempat tidur, tetapi Hijikata menolak.

"Bodoh. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Aku hanya buta, bukan lumpuh," Hijikata melangkah ke depan tempat tidurnya lalu naik ke atasnya dengan sendiri.

Dengan nadanya yang terdengar sedang menggoda, Gintoki berkata,"Ya, aku tahu itu. Aku hanya ingin saja mengangkat tubuhmu yang seksi itu,"

Hijikata memasang wajah jijik ke arah Gintoki yang walaupun hanya tampak hidung dan mulutnya itu.

"Dasar mesum," ucapnya.

Gintoki tersenyum dengan tetapi sambil menggoda sang iblis Shinsengumi itu. "Hmm? Mesum? Kau lebih, tahu,"

Hijikata kesal dibuatnya. "Haah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Hmm~? Lalu siapa yang menerima ciumanku dengan penuh gairah pada saat itu, hah?"

Kedua pipi Hijikata memerah hingga telinganya. Dan seperti biasa, ketika Hijikata malu, ia akan menutup mulut dengan salah satu tangannya. "A-aku hanya terbawa suasana. Hanya itu. Dan, kenapa tiba-tiba membahasnya, bodoh!"

Gintoki tertawa kecil, lalu melanjutkan godaannya yang membuat pipi Hijikata makin memerah. "Terbawa suasana berarti kau juga menikmatinya, kaan?" nadanya yang dibuat-buat makin membuat Hijikata tersipu malu.

"Ya.. terserah lah," Hijikata tak dapat menyangkalnya. Untuk saat inilah ia berkata jujur. Ia langsung teringat akan kejadian pada malam itu yang sungguh membuat jantung Hijikata nyaris berhenti akibatnya.

"Jadi?" Gintoki memegang dagu Hijikata dengan pelan,"Mau lagi?"

Hijikata makin kesal, ia menepis tangan Gintoki dengan cepat. Terlihat tak nyaman dengan kondisi seperti itu.

"Baiklah, maaf. Aku—" Gintoki refleks sedikit memundurkan kepalanya,

Tetapi tiba-tiba, kedua tangan Hijikata langsung menarik pipi Gintoki ke depan wajahnya, lalu mengecup bibir Gintoki dengan lembut dan cepat.

Ciuman yang cukup simpel, tidak sepanas dibanding dengan apa yang telah mereka lakukan pada malam insiden tersebut. Tetapi cukup membuat pipi kedua laki-laki itu memerah.

"Hanya itu yang dapat ku lakukan... untuk sekarang," ucap Hijikata sambil kembali menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya.

Gintoki sedikit salah tingkah dibuatnya. Baru pertama kali inilah Hijikata yang mencium Gintoki. Gintoki mengambil selimut lalu tidur di sofa yang tersedia di sebelah kasur Hijikata.

"S-Selamat malam, Oogushi-kun," ucap Gintoki lalu terlelap.

Hijikata berbaring di kasurnya, lalu menghadap ke arah kirinya.

 _Ah.. aku ingin melihat wajah bodohnya lagi._

 _Terutama wajahnya yang sedang salah tingkah tadi.._

Batinnya dengan rasa kecewa... bercampur rasa _rindu_ yang susah untuk diartikan.

Orang yang ia rindui tepat berada seruangan dengannya. Selalu bersamanya. Orang yang tubuhnya masih sama. Orang yang _mungkin_ perasaannya juga sama. Orang yang setia menemaninya walaupun sebenarnya mereka sebelumnya saling membenci. Orang yang masuk ke kehidupannya secara tiba-tiba. Orang yang telah memberi ciuman yang sangat tidak sehat bagi jantungnya. Orang yang selalu membuatnya kesal, tetapi bukan dalam artian kesal sesungguhnya.

Tetapi, status mereka sekarang hanyalah sepasang rival yang sedang beristirahat sejenak saja dari pertempuran satu sama lain...

 _...kan?_

.

-TBC ;)))-

/ Vote, **REVIEW** , Follow, dan Share sangat membantu saya untuk melanjutkan chapter berikutnya! :D Salam UAS! Doakan UAS author lancar agar dapat melanjutkan ff ini dengan hati tenang (?) *tebar bibit soal matematika* /


	4. Your Fake Treatment

**Your Fake Treatment.**

 **(c) Chara by : Sorachi Hideaki**

 **(c) Fanfic by : weirdppl13**

 **Anime/manga : Gintama**

 **Pairing : Gintoki x Hijikata**

 **.**

Malam yang dingin. Tetapi cukup hangat di dalam kamar pasien yang di tempati oleh Hijikata selama seminggu lebih. Terlihat suasana kebersamaan di dalamnya. Ramai.

Tetapi masih terasa dingin di dalam hatinya.

Jam yang bertengger di dinding kamar pasien tersebut menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, di mana waktu malam sedari tadi sudah dimulai. Beberapa anggota Shinsengumi nampak sedang menjenguk Hijikata Toshirou yang tengah dirawat di rumah sakit. Terkadang suara tawa dan obrolan terdengar samar-samar dari luar ruangan. Hijikata cukup menikmati suasana itu bersama rekan-rekan Shinsengumi yang tentu saja terdapat Kondo Isao dan Okita Sougo. Tetapi tidak seheboh biasanya. Ia menikmatinya dalam diam.

"Jadi? Kapan kau akan pulang, _fukuchou_?" tanya salah satu anggota sambil meminum sake manis yang telah dibawa oleh komandan mereka.

Hijikata masih diam sambil menarik nafas.

"Entahlah. Sepertinya besok," jawab Hijikata dengan nada datar.

Kondo- _san_ yang sedari tadi melihat Hijikata langsung menepuknya. "Toshi, kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri. Beristirahatlah, kau pasti masih _shock,_ bukan? Biarkan kami yang menumpas para penjahat dulu," senyumnya ia yang kembangkan seakan menghibur Hijikata.

 _Gelap_.

Sougo yang sedari tadi cukup lama diam dan hanya mendengarkan omongan mereka, tiba-tiba mengangkat suara. "Hijikata- _san_ , itu.. selimut dan bantal yang berantakan di sofa, apa ada orang yang selama ini tidur di sana untuk menemanimu?" sebuah telunjuk ia arahkan pada sofa yang ada di sebelah kasur milik Hijikata.

Semua mata mengarah pada sofa yang ditunjuk oleh Sougo. Suasana riuh memenuhi kamar yang cukup kecil itu. Hampir seisi ruangan saling menggoda sang wakil komandan iblis yang menjadi sasaran. Hijikata teringat akan Gintoki yang selalu menemaninya dan tidur di sofa tersebut.

"Apa sebenarnya ada seseorang yang menemanimu di sini, _fukuchou_?"

"Wah, jadi _fukuchou_ nyaman ya tinggal di sini karena ada seseorang?"

"Kenalkan kami dengannya, _fukuchou_! Apa ia cantik?"

 _Ah, si keriting sialan itu...!_

"Oi, tentu saja tidak. Kadang aku hanya tertidur di sofa saja," Hijikata menutupi fakta yang ada. Ia terlalu malas untuk membahas si keriting perak itu.

Terdengar suara-suara yang menandakan seisi ruangan nampak kecewa dari telinga Hijikata. Tetapi, Hijikata tak memedulikan hal tersebut.

Salah satu anggota Shinsengumi yang makin tidak nyaman dengan suasana tersebut berusaha mengganti topik,"Hei! Lihat! Langitnya sangat cerah dengan bulan purnama yang bersinar di atas sana!" teriaknya sambil menunjuk keluar jendela. Semua mata langsung mengarah pada jendela ruangan tersebut dan berkomentar kecil. Suasana yang mendadak suram kini berganti dengan suasana takjub, seakan lupa bahwa masih ada keindahan kecil di kota ini.

Kecuali Hijikata, _tentunya_.

"Aah, indah sekali! _Fukuchou_ , kau lihat—" salah satu anggota yang lain berusaha menghibur sang wakil komandan iblis tersebut, "Ah... maaf." sambungnya.

Terdengar suara pukulan ke arah sumber suara yang baru saja bicara.

"Bodoh! _Fukuchou_ _kan buta, mana bisa ia melihat!" bisik salah satunya._

Suasana canggung kembali menyelimuti seluruh penjuru ruangan tersebut. Menyisakan rasa tak nyaman dan bersalah di hati mereka. Hijikata mencengkram kedua tangannya. Tak ada lagi suatu kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya yang sedari tadi ia bungkamkan.

.

.

Angin musim panas masuk dari jendela ruang rawat inap tersebut dengan perlahan. Dua pemuda yang sedari tadi saling diam. Satunya asyik membaca majalah _JUMP_ _dan satunya lagi menatap jendela._

 _Gelap._

Ingin memecahkan suasana, sang pemilik kimono putih berusaha.

"Bagaimana? Semalam pesta dengan rekan-rekanmu cukup meriah, kan? Aku sampai tak dapat tidur di sofa itu karena suasana di sini cukup ramai."

Suara yang sangat familiar terdengar jelas di sebelah kanan Hijikata. Hijikata menghela nafas sejenak sambil membetulkan posisi duduknya yang kurang nyaman di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Pemuda berambut perak masih terduduk di kursi merah di sebelah ranjang tersebut.

"Begitulah," dengan nada yang terdengar cukup rendah, Hijikata menjawab dengan tidak antusias. Ia kembali teringat akan sikap rekan-rekannya yang tak lagi takut dengannya, tetapi yang ada malah rasa kasihan, atau bahkan merendahkannya, hanya karena ia kini tak dapat melihat. Bisikan-bisikan mereka yang menyayat hati, perlakuan khusus pada dirinya, ia mengingatnya dengan jelas, yang membuat dirinya makin marah tetapi tak dapat ia ungkapkan.

Tapi kini? Masih ada orang bodoh di sebelahnya yang masih mengajaknya berbicara dengan normal di dekatnya, tak ada kata ataupun tindakan yang menyinggung ketidaksempurnaan fisiknya ini, menganggap semuanya masih berjalan dengan normal.

Ah.. Hijikata mengerti keadaannnya sekarang,

Dan maksud dari seseorang yang tengah terduduk di sebelahnya itu.

Gintoki yang menyadari bahwa Hijikata sedang memikirkan banyak hal hanya diam sambil memandangi jendela dari tempat duduknya. 'Pesta' tersebut pastinya sangat tidak menarik, bahkan malah membuat Hijikata makin muak. Ia mengerti.

"Kau tahu—" Gintoki yang berusaha untuk memecah suasana suram tersebut terpotong.

"Cukup." Hijikata menoleh ke arah kanannya.

Gintoki cukup bingung dengan ucapan Hijikata. Merasa tersinggung bila mana ucapannya tadi mengganggu pemikiran rumit Hijikata.

"Selama ini, mengapa kau selalu ada di sini? Mengapa kau selalu menemaniku? Mengapa kau selalu bersamaku padahal kau juga terluka? Mengapa—"

"O-Oi, tenangkanlah dirimu, Hijikata- _kun... aku hanya—"_ Gintoki mengisyaratkan untuk berhenti dengan cara membuka kedua tangannya dengan tegak di hadapan Hijikata, yang tentu saja tak dapat dilihat oleh lawan bicaranya.

"Kau masih dapat mengobrol denganku seperti biasa? Mengapa kau tidak meninggalkanku pada saat insiden itu? Mengapa kau tidak membiarkanku mati? Mengapa kau peduli? Mengapa kau.. mengapa kau selalu membuatku nyaman? Kau sedang mengejekku, hah?!"

Gintoki mendadak kaget sekaligus bingung dengan perkataan Hijikata.

"Kau yang sudah sembuh dapat melihat dengan jelas yang berjalan sesuka hati, sedangkan aku yang hanya dapat duduk di kursi roda ini terlihat rendah bagimu, kan? Itu sebabnya kau menemaniku yang rendah ini agar keadaanmu nampak lebih baik, kan?!" bertubi-tubi pertanyaan dan kesimpulan ia lontarkan dengan emosi yang tak dapat ia kontrol, nadanya naik turun pada setiap pertanyaan yang ia tanya.

Gintoki tak merespon, tak ada kesempatan dirinya untuk menyela dan untuk menjawab pertanyaan mendadak dan lawan bicaranya.

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

4 detik.

Gintoki menampar wajah Hijikata dengan cukup keras. Tatapannya berubah menjadi wajah jijik bercampur marah.

 _"Ya. Ejekan yang sempurna, bukan?"_

Gintoki berjalan keluar kamar rawat inap yang dihuni oleh Hijikata dengan langkah kaki yang cukup berat akibat rasa kesalnya itu setelah menjawab pertanyaan dan kesimpulan dari Hijikata dalam satu kalimat. Hijikata mengatur napasnya ketika mendapati respon dari Gintoki, merasa dirinya telah dimanfaatkan hanya untuk rasa ego di dalam hati lawan bicaranya.

 _Ya.. pasti selama ini kau hanya ingin menghinaku. Semua obrolan penuh basa-basimu, perlakuan manismu, bahkan ciuman yang membuat diriku nyaman ini.._

 _Semuanya palsu._

 _Palsu._

 _Itu semua ternyata hanya hawa nafsumu._

 _Dasar bajingan._

 _._

 _._

Angin musim panas yang terasa cukup hangat menerpa sang pemilik surai perak. Ia berdiri seorang diri di hamparan rumput yang terletak di halaman belakang rumah sakit. Suasana nyaman yang biasa ia rasakan bila bersama orang yang membuat jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat yang seenaknya sendiri, kini hanya sebatas angin lewat, tidak lebih.

 _Hei, Hijikata. Kau tahu? Kau akan menyesal jika mengetahui ini. Tapi tak apa, jika memang ini yang kau inginkan._

Sejak detik itu, ia memutuskan tekad bulatnya.

Dengan hatinya yang sedang teriris-iris menjadi berbagai macam kepingan yang terasa amat memilukan bagi dirinya.

-TBC ;)))-

/ Vote, Bookmark, COMMENT, Follow, dan Share sangat membantu saya untuk melanjutkan chapter berikutnya! :c maafkan telat _update_ , dan _chapter_ kali ini lebih sedikit. _THE NEXT ONE IS THE LAST CHAPTER ! !_

See you!:) –darktea13


	5. Your Confident Decision (END)

**Your Confident Decision.**

 **(c) Chara by : Sorachi Hideaki**

 **(c) Fanfic by : darktea13**

 **Anime/manga : Gintama**

 **Pairing : Gintoki x Hijikata**

 **Note : Chapter ini lebih panjang dari chapter sebelumnya~ semoga lebih puas ;)**

 **.**

Pukul dua belas malam.

Hujan deras membasahi tanah sejak pukul sepuluh malam. Suara gemuruh petir terdengar dengan keras yang mengganggu tidur Hijikata.

Tiga hari berlalu sejak perselisihan antara Gintoki dan Hijikata. Hijikata memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di rumah sakit itu akibat paksaan dari Kondo- _san_. Mau bagaimana pun, sosok lelaki tua yang menyandang gelar pemimpin di Shinsengumi itu sangat perhatian kepada bawahannya, dengan bersikeras menyuruh Hijikata untuk tetap tinggal di sana. Dengan berat hati ia menerima perintah tersebut. Padahal, ia berniat untuk segera meninggalkan rumah sakit tersebut dan tak menemui sang perak sialan itu.

Tidak ada yang banyak berubah sejak perselisihan itu. Hijikata yang hampir menghabiskan harinya di atas ranjang rumah sakit, makanan rumah sakit yang rasanya hambar di lidah, dan angin musim panas yang biasa masuk melewati jendela kamarnya. Yang berubah, hanyalah tidak ada sosok perak itu. Mau ia meninggalkan rumah sakit itu ataupun masih menetap di sana, sang perak itu tak kunjung datang. Entah ini pertanda baik bagi Hijikata ataupun sebaliknya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu yang mana.

Ia terkejut hingga bangun dari tidurnya akibat suara petir, lalu tertidur kembali. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara ribut di luar kamarnya, tetapi rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya lebih dominan dibanding rasa penasarannya.

 _"kalau begitu, mau tak mau kita harus mengikuti pesannya,"_

Hanya ucapan itu yang terdengar terakhir kali sebelum Hijikata memasuki alam mimpinya.

.

.

Bau embun pagi dan kicauan burung yang membuat hati merasa lebih tenang terasa pada diri Hijikata yang sedang berada di taman rumah sakit. Ia menyentuh dedaunan dengan lembut, sambil mengingat-ingat mimpi anehnya semalam yang membuat paginya kacau.

Tidak terlalu banyak yang ia ingat dari mimpinya, yang ia ingat hanyalah ia memimpikan sosok perak itu, berdiri di taman rumah sakit yang tepat ia kunjungi sekarang. Dedaunan berjatuhan. Dirinya tak dapat berkata apapun, tenggorokannya tercekat. Ia melihat si perak itu memalingkan wajahnya, lalu tersenyum manis di hadapannya. Tak ada paksaan, alasan, ataupun tekanan yang terlukis di wajahnya. Dengan lirih, sosok itu memanggil namanya, masih dengan senyum yang ia kembangkan itu.

" _Hijikata-kun!"_

Setelah itu, Hijikata terbangun dari mimpinya sambil meneriakkan nama sang perak itu dengan cukup keras, dengan napas yang tak beraturan. Seorang suster yang tengah membereskan obat di meja Hijikata sempat bertanya apa yang telah ia mimpikan hingga membuat dirinya begitu. Merah padam kedua pipinya setelah ia mengetahui situasi.

Hanya itu yang ia ingat tentang kejadiannya tadi pagi.

 _Sial_... _mengapa tiba-tiba aku memimpikannya? Padahal sudah kuputuskan untuk melupakannya._

Keluhan itu selalu terngiang di benak Hijikata tiap ia mengingat-ingat mimpinya itu.

Setelah menghirup udara segar dan menikmati suasana lembab yang ada pada taman rumah sakit, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya dengan perlahan, dengan tongkat yang membantunya berjalan agar tak tertabrak. Saat menaiki lift, ia beruntung di bantu oleh suster rumah sakit untuk memencet lantai berapa yang ia tuju.

Setibanya di kamarnya, Hijikata menghempaskan dirinya di ranjang rumah sakit.

 _Ah.. bosan seperti biasanya._

Keheningan selalu terasa pada dirinya, sejak tak ada seseorang yang biasanya mengajaknya mengobrol di sampingnya, seseorang yang cerewet, seseorang yang kadang melontarkan candaan kotor, seseorang yang kadang membuat dirinya jengkel.

 _Andai ada si keriting itu_.

Hijikata menghela napasnya sejenak. Lalu ia sadar apa yang telah ia pikirkan sebelumnya. Ia langsung menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya dengan kesal. Apa yang telah ia pikirkan? Tiba-tiba menginginkan si keriting itu ada di sebelahnya? Apa? Menemaninya yang sedang bosan itu dengan obrolan ringannya? Tidak-tidak-tidak. Hijikata makin malu disambut kesal dengan apa yang telah ia pikirkan. Tapi, tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa wajah si bodoh itu menjadi terngiang-ngiang di pikirannya sejak ia mengharapkan sosok itu menemaninya.

 _Ah... ya, aku merindukannya. Aku ingin dia berada di sini lagi, menemaniku dengan senyum manisnya walau ku tak dapat melihatnya tetapi dapat ku rasakan itu._

Batinnya, Hijikata mengaku kalah. Kalah dari rasa rindunya yang terbalut sempurna dengan rasa ego yang langit bagai saingannya. Jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat. Ia ingin menemui sosok keriting itu sambil mengejeknya seperti biasanya, beradu pendapat yang berakhir dengan perselisihan yang berlangsung hanya sementara. Ya, Hijikata merindukan momen-momen itu bersamanya.

Pintu kamar di ketuk sebanyak tiga kali. Hijikata bangkit, berharap sosok yang tengah dipikirkannya itu tiba-tiba muncul sambil membawa majalah _JUMP_ dengan mulutnya yang belepotan akan puding.

Bukan, bukan sosok itu. Hanyalah seorang dokter yang masuk dengan ucapan selamat paginya. Hijikata nampak sedikit kecewa akan hal itu, tetapi juga membalas ucapan selamat pagi.

"Hijikata- _san_. Saya memiliki kabar untuk Anda," ucapnya sambil mendekati Hijikata.

Hijikata memiringkan kepalanya, antusias. Sambutan yang berupa anggukan ia lontarkan kepada sang dokter agar dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya itu.

"Ada seseorang dari Kyoto yang sedang berliburan di kota ini dan semalam ia meninggal. Di surat wasiatnya ia meminta untuk mendonorkan matanya kepada orang yang membutuhkan, keluarganya pun juga sudah menyetujuinya" ucap sang dokter."Apakah anda bersedia untuk menerima donoran matanya?"

Makin cepat degupan jantung milik Hijikata akibat bahagia tiada tara yang dia rasakan setelah mendengar ucapan sang dokter. Senyuman bahagia terukir jelas di wajahnya. Tangannya gemetaran akibat kabar yang bagaikan siraman surga itu.

"Saya sangat bersedia, tolong secepatnya!"

Sang dokter mengembangkan senyum tipisnya sambil mengiyakan. "Operasi pendonoran mata akan dilaksanakan besok siang, persiapkan dirimu. Dan jangan lupa, Anda harus menandatangani surat pertanyaan bahwa Anda telah bersedia menerima mata yang telah di donor," ucapnya lalu meninggalkan ruangan, menyisakan Hijikata yang masih berada di dekat kasurnya itu.

Senyuman bahagia Hijikata tak pudar dari wajahnya, dirinya langsung membayangkan kebahagiaan yang ia selama ini nantikan.

 _Ah.. Kenikmatan dunia terindah apa ini lagi ini? Aku akan dapat melihat wajahnya lagi. Senyumnya lagi.. Kali ini, aku berjanji tak akan menolak kebahagiaan bila berada bersamanya lagi._

Hijikata sangat antusias, berharap hari esok segera datang. Mau bagaimana pun caranya, besok ia akan segera mencari keberadaan sang perak itu dan membagikan kabar bahagianya itu.

Hari ini, waktu berjalan sangat lambat setelah sang dokter memberikan kabar bahagia itu. Seringkali Hijikata menanyakan pukul berapa sekarang kepada beberapa suster.

Ia sengaja untuk tidak mengabarkan kepada Shinsengumi bahwa ia akan dapat melihat lagi, menyimpan rasa paling bahagianya itu dalam bayang-bayang sang Komandan Iblis, yang biasa menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya, yang di wajahnya hanya ada keseriusan. Beda lagi halnya bila di hadapan _orang itu_.

Malamnya, Hijikata baru tertidur pada pukul satu pagi akibat rasa bahagianya yang menyebabkan dirinya tak dapat tertidur. Tak ada hujan lebat pada malam ini, hanya langit cerah dengan bulan yang bersinar cukup terang, seterang hati Hijikata pada malam ini.

.

.

Akhirnya, hari dan waktu yang paling dinanti-nantikan oleh Hijikata pun datang. Ia dimasukkan ke dalam ruang operasi dan diberi obat bius hingga ia tak sadarkan diri. Ia percaya, bahwa kebahagiaan dan kesehariannya sebagai polisi seperti sebelum kala akan segera datang menghampiri hari-harinya.

Beberapa jam terlewati untuk operasi pendonoran mata. Dan sekarang, Hijikata telah duduk di kursi roda yang mengantarkannya pada kamar rawat inapnya, masih dengan perban yang membungkus kedua matanya. Ya, operasi telah berjalan dengan lancar. Sebuah mata baru telah terpasang pada mata Hijikata yang masih dibungkus oleh perban. Tinggal menunggu waktu hingga saatnya perban tersebut dilepas oleh suster, dan ia dapat melihat dunia lagi.

Perban dilepas dengan perlahan oleh kedua suster di kamar Hijikata. Perlahan, ia membuka kedua matanya. awalnya, masih sedikit buram yang tergambar pada kelopak matanya, tetapi lama-kelamaan fokus pun muncul. Ia mengkedipkan matanya beberapa kali, melirik ke segala arah.

Kedua suster itu tersenyum dan mengucapkan selamat kepada Hijikata.

Senyum bahagia kembali ia pancarkan, air matanya langsung menetes membasahi kedua permukaan pipinya. Ucapan syukur dan terima kasih langsung keluar dari mulutnya yang berbau tembakau itu dengan lirih.

Tanpa sadar, ia langsung beranjak dari kursi roda dan berlari keluar dari kamar, menuruni lift dan berlari untuk segera mencari sosok yang selama ini ia rindukan.

Ingin rasanya dirinya untuk menemukan sosok itu lalu memeluknya. Rasa ego langsung pudar pada dirinya. Persetan dengan harga dirinya yang seorang Wakil Komandan Iblis, yang ia inginkan adalah ingin bertemu dirinya dan membagi kebahagiaannya.

 _Hei bodoh, kau tahu? Untuk kali ini saja.. aku ingin menuturkan padamu, perasaanku padamu selama ini._

 _Tolong buat rasa rinduku ini benar-benar terbayarkan ketika ku telah menemukan keberadaanmu._

 _Tolong untuk tidak membenciku ketika ku telah mengucapkannya._

 _Tolong untuk tidak menertawakanku ketika ku telah mengucapkannya._

 _Tolong untuk tidak menganggap perkataanku ini hanyalah omong kosong ketika ku telah mengucapkannya._

 _Tolong sambutlah aku dengan senyum manismu itu, aku tidak memintamu untuk memasang raut wajah bencimu yang menyebalkan itu._

 _Tolong untuk melupakan karakter pembohongku yang penuh akan rahasia bila mana diriku sedang malu ini untuk sementara._

 _Tolong terimalah perasaanku yang membuat diriku sendiri kerepotan akibat detak jantungku yang tidak stabil karenamu._

 _Aku membencimu, bodoh._

Air mata masih berlinang di kedua pipinya, kakinya masih berlari menuju pintu keluar.

Tanpa sengaja, Hijikata menabrak tubuh seorang dokter. Ucapan maaf langsung ia lontarkan ketika melihat kertas-kertas milik dokter itu berserakan sambil ia pungut lalu ia serahkan kepada dokter itu.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Hijikata- _san_. Selamat atas operasimu, mata yang indah," ucap sang dokter sambil menerima dokumen-dokumennya. "Apa yang membuatmu berlari seperti ini?"

Hijikata sebenarnya sangat terburu-buru, tetapi sejenak saja untuk berbasa-basi dengan sang dokter, bukan masalah besar juga baginya.

"Aku sedang ingin bertemu dengan seseorang," jawab Hijikata dengan datar.

Dokter tersebut terdiam beberapa saat. Hijikata yang melihat respon tersebut langsung mengizinkan diri untuk kembali mencari orang tersebut.

"Sakata Gintoki—"

Hijikata yang sudah bersiap untuk berlari langsung mematung ketika mendengar nama orang itu. Ia kembali menatap sang dokter.

"—telah meninggal dunia kemarin malam, gantung diri di ruang kebersihan rumah sakit," ucapnya dengan suara rendah.

Terbelalak mata Hijikata ketika mendengarnya. Senyumnya langsung memudar dengan pesat. Jantungnya bagaikan mati sesaat.

"Ha..haha? J-jangan bercanda, dokter," Bibirnya gemetaran ketika mengucapkannya.

Tak ada respon yang menandakan bahwa ucapan sang dokter hanyalah candaan musim panas biasa. Raut wajahnya sangat serius.

"Mengapa..?" dengan berat hati, ia menerima ucapan dokter. Air matanya yang sejak awal berlinang akibat bahagia kini berhenti, karena sangat terkejut.

Sang dokter menghela napas dengan berat sejenak,"Ia bunuh diri karena ia sangat ingin mendonorkan matanya padamu. Karena seseorang yang donor diri itu harus sudah meninggal. Dan juga, dalam surat wasiatnya, ia meminta untuk mendonorkan matanya kepada Hijikata- _san_ tanpa memberitahukan bahwa dirinya lah yang mendonorkan mata sebelum matanya menjadi milikmu. Ia memintanya untuk mengarang identitas sang pendonor mata," jelasnya dengan detail.

Hijikata yang mendengar jawaban tersebut kebetulan melihat cermin terpasang di dinding yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya ia berdiri. Ia langsung bercermin dan mendapati matanya berwarna merah yang sangat mirip dengan mata si keriting bodoh itu. Pucat pasi langsung terpasang pada wajah Hijikata Toshirou.

 _Si bodoh itu... mengapa ia berkorban sejauh ini?_

Pundak Hijikata ditepuk oleh sang dokter.

"Tadi sebenarnya saya sedang berniat untuk pergi ke kamar Anda untuk menyerahkan ini." Sang dokter menyerahkan sebuah surat kepada Hijikata. Ucapan duka juga ia ucapkan sebelum ia meninggalkan Hijikata untuk bekerja kembali.

Hijikata masih mematung di depan cermin selama beberapa menit. Semua kenangan indah maupun buruk bersama sang ketua Yorozuya itu langsung menghampiri pikiran Hijikata lalu mengelilinginya.

 _Tuhan.. Apa lagi rencanaMu kali ini? Pantaskah aku untuk mendapatkan cobaan seberat ini, untuk ditinggalkan oleh sang keriting itu? Mengapa harus diriku? Aku hanyalah laki-laki lemah, tidak sekuat yang Kau bayangkan. Aku hanya menyandang gelar wakil komandan Shinsengumi, yang hanya nampak kuat di luar, tetapi menjadi lemah bila kehilangan sosok yang aku benci itu._

Hijikata berjalan kaku ke taman rumah sakit. Setelah ia mendudukkan dirinya pada salah satu kursi taman, ia memutuskan untuk memberanikan dirinya untuk membuka surat tersebut. Sedikit terkejut, ia mendapati bahwa isi surat tersebut terdapat sebuah kaset suara yang harus dipasang pada radio atau mp3 player untuk dapat mendengarnya. Sejenak ia mengabaikan kaset tersebut dan memfokuskan dirinya untuk membaca surat tersebut:

 _Untuk Hijikata Toshirou,_

 _Dengarkan saja_ voice note _-ku jika kau ingin mengetahui segalanya, wakil komandan tai!_

 _-Sakata Gintoki._

Tak ada paragraf pembuka yang mestinya berisikan kata-kata pembuka yang manis, isi surat yang jelas, dan paragraf penutup yang seharusnya menjadi akhir semua ini.

"Kau menulis surat ini hanya untuk mengejekku, kan?!" Hijikata mengomentari surat Gintoki dengan pertigaan imajiner di raut mukanya yang kesal. Hijikata menyumpah-serapahi surat yang telah ditulis oleh Gintoki yang hanya berisikan kalimat perintah dengan ejekan di akhir surat dalam hati.

Raut wajahnya yang kesal itu berubah menjadi wajah yang sedang tersenyum miris. Tawa kecil keluar dari mulutnya itu.

 _Ah.. seperti biasanya, mau bagaimana pun keadaannya, otak bodohmu itu masih saja selalu mengeluarkan candaan yang tidak tepat seperti ini_.

Hijikata berjalan perlahan ke arah meja resepsionis, menikmati setiap langkah kakinya. Suara yang terakhir kali ia dengar dari mulut si penyuka manisan itu sempat membuat dirinya menyesal.

 _"Ya. Ejekan yang sempurna, bukan?"_

Hijikata menyesal telah mengambil kesimpulan seenaknya yang melukai hati sosok perak itu. Pastinya pun, si perak itu sebenarnya tidak bermaksud untuk mengejeknya, bahkan sebaliknya.

Tibalah Hijikata di meja resepsionis. Ia menanyakan pada penjaga meja tersebut bahwa adakah pemutar suara di rumah sakit ini karena ia harus mendengar isi surat tersebut. Dan jawabannya ada, di lantai dua di ruang milik staff dekat tangga.

Hijikata segera berjalan ke lantai dua dengan tangga, ia terlalu terburu-buru untuk menunggu lift yang masih berada di lantai lima.

Setibanya di sana, ia langsung meminta izin kepada salah satu pegawai yang ada di sana dengan menjelaskan situasi. Ia diizinkan untuk mendengarnya dengan radio di pojok ruangan dengan sebuah _earphone_ untuk menjaga privasi. Si pegawai itu segera meninggalkan ruangan untuk melanjutkan tugasnya, meninggalkan Hijikata sendirian di ruangan itu.

Hijikata langsung memasangkan _earphone_ dan mulai memutar rekaman tersebut. Ia mendengarkan dengan seksama kata hingga kata yang terucap dari rekaman tersebut.

 _"Yo, penggila mayones!"_

Lalu hening beberapa detik.

Hijikata mengira bahwa radio tersebut rusak, ia hendak menekan tombol _replay_ untuk memutar ulang rekaman tersebut. Tetapi tiba-tiba, suara Gintoki kembali muncul.

 _"Emm.. sedikit canggung untuk mengatakannya. Aku tak biasa untuk berbicara formal di depanmu. Jadi tolong jangan tebas kepalaku bila mana ucapanku terdengar tak formal di telingamu,"_

Hijikata mengernyitkan kedua alisnya ketika mendengar kalimat tersebut, bingung.

 _Untuk apa aku menebasmu, bodoh? Kau yang sudah menjadi arwah jangan berbicara sesuatu yang konyol, kembalilah ke kediamanmu._

 _"Pokoknya, ketika kau sedang mendengar rekaman ini, aku sudah mati tercekak oleh tali gantung itu. Hahaha..!"_

Suara tawa murni terdengar di kedua telinga Hijikata. Makin bingung ia dibuatnya, bagaimana bisa seseorang menertawakan kematiannya dengan begitu mudah. Kecuali bahwa ia benar-benar orang bodoh.

" _Hijikata-_ kun _... aku minta maaf mungkin selama aku menemanimu aku melakukan kesalahan yang menimbulkan rasa sakit di hatimu. Tapi aku tidak pernah berniat untuk melakukannya. Dan aku pun berpikir bahwa kau akan jauh lebih bahagia bila kau dapat melihat dunia ini lagi. Ya, singkatnya aku bunuh diri karena ingin mendonorkan mataku saja, sih.. tidak ada maksud diriku meninggalkan dunia karena alasan lain, kok. Jadi, bahagialah dengan mata merahku yang telah menjadi milikmu itu. Nanti aku pasti akan melihat wajah jelekmu dengan mata merahku yang akan membuat wajahmu jauh lebih baik, wakil komandan tai!"_

Mengalir dengan pelan air mata Hijikata ketika mendengar pengakuan dari Gintoki. Bodoh... orang bodoh memang lebih baik mati saja. Tapi, tolong sisakan orang bodoh yang satu itu untuk dirinya. Untuk mengisi hari-harinya yang nampak monoton itu. Si perak itu terlalu bodoh untuk mati, apalagi dengan alasan terbodoh di dunia itu. Mata merah ini tak pantas untuk dirinya. Lebih baik masih terpampang di wajah si bodoh itu dan menemani hari-harinya.

 _"Dan maaf untuk menyuruh para dokter untuk memalsukan identitasku sebelum mataku didonorkan kepadamu. Aku tahu kau pasti tak akan mau menggunakan mataku bila mana kau mengetahui diriku yang mendonorkan mata. Lihat? Wajahmu pasti nampak bodoh sekarang! Haha.. hiks.. ha.. Eh? Ah- aku sedang tidak menangis, oke? Jangan salah paham, aku akhir-akhir ini sedikit pilek,"_

Air mata Hijikata mengalir lebih deras mendengarnya.

 _"Hiks.. hiks... Aah! Baiklah, baiklah, aku memang menangis! Tapi, hiks.. tolong jangan tertawakan aku, oke? Akan ku bayar 300 yen, deh! Sial.. aku tidak punya tisu. Emm, pokoknya, semoga kau lebih bahagia. Oh iya, Hijikata-_ kun _, ada yang sebenarnya ingin kuungkapkan. Tapi tolong untuk tidak tertawa ya?"_

Senyum pasrah terukir di mulut Hijikata ketika mendengar ucapan bodoh dari sosok tersebut yang tak pernah berubah. Ia membuka mulutnya perlahan, menunggu kalimat selanjutnya.

 _"Aku mencintaimu, polisi penggila hukum!"_ | "Aku mencintaimu, pengangguran miskin!" Teriak kedua lelaki itu dengan suara serak mereka akibat tangisan dan perasaan yang memilukan hati.

Perasaan kedua laki-laki itu saling terbalas, walaupun sedikit terlambat diterima oleh yang masih hidup di dunia.

Rekaman tersebut kini mati, menandakan bahwa rekaman tersebut telah usai. Hijikata masih mengenakan _earphone_ nya sambil terduduk cukup lama, menyisakan dirinya sendiri di ruangan tersebut dengan perasaan yang abstrak itu.

.

.

.

Hijikata berdiri tegap di depan para pencuri-pencuri yang telah mencuri berlian mahal pada salah satu toko. Seragam Shinsenguminya ia kenakan dengan rapi, dengan rekan-rekan kerjanya di belakang yang telah siap dengan pedangnya.

"Kalian telah terkepung! Menyerahlah!"

Para pencuri itu ketakutan dibuatnya, salah satunya menanyakan,"S-Siapa kau?!"

"Siapa aku?" senyum liciknya ia kembangkan dengan bangga. Mata merah darahnya nampak berkilau akibat terkena cahaya."Wakil Komandan Shinsengumi, Hijikata Toshirou!" teriakannya yang mantap dan berani ia kobarkan hingga membuat para pencuri itu takut dan menyerah. Para Shinsengumi langsung menangkap mereka satu persatu.

 _Yorozu— Gintoki, terima kasih telah memberikan matamu yang berharga bagiku ini. Aku akan selalu melangkah ke depan. Dan juga, suatu hari pun yang entah kapan itu, aku akan menemuimu, dengan senyum yang merekah seperti yang telah kau berikan kepadaku dulu ketika aku memimpikanmu di rumah sakit itu. Yang tanpa paksaan, alasan, ataupun tekanan. Senyum tulusmu yang indah itu._

- **END-**

Omg akhirnya author dapat menyelesaikan cerita yang telah berchapter-chapter ini! :") sempat berpikiran untuk berhenti di tengah-tengah, tapi berkat dukungan kalian cerita ini selesai hingga akhir! Maafkan kalo tulisan author tidak nyaman atau ending yang... begitulah HEHEHEHE /ketawa jahat. Nantikan fanfic lainnya dari author selanjutnya~ jangan lupa Follow, Favorit, **REVIEW** , dan Share jika kalian menyukai fanfic buatan saya!:)

-darktea13


End file.
